


34

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	34

34  
马栏山是王凯的福地。那年他初出茅庐又背着房贷，签着大公司却没戏可拍，是芒果台给了他一个机会，让王凯没有像他的大多数同学一样，连点水花都没翻腾起来就沉了底。那部戏本身的好坏姑且不论，至少这份工作支持着他在圈里挺了下来，才有了后面这些机遇，某种程度上说是活命之恩也不为过。也是芒果台力排众议独家买下了当时谁都不看好的谍战剧，一炮双响，红了靳东的同时也红了他。所以每次到长沙王凯都格外放松，觉着自已可以算得上半个东道主，连高声大嗓灌进耳朵里的塑料普通话也有种家常的亲切。  
既然是半个东道主，就该招待兄弟们吃宵夜，哪怕是戏里的兄弟。几样鲜香热辣的口味菜尝下来，王大陆恨不得把辣到失去知觉的舌头直接扔了，或者放冰啤酒里泡着也行，马天宇挺能吃辣，还端着酒杯去跟王凯碰了个响儿，说无论如何得敬凯哥一个，王大陆跟着起哄，嬉皮笑脸地给他俩重新倒满，顺势自己也和王凯喝了一大杯，又教两个哥哥台式划拳，新手总是输多赢少，王凯又被灌下好几杯。其实他酒量一般，尤其不能喝急酒，这么喝过七八轮已经有点脚下发飘，就示意经纪人去结了账，笑道：“明儿还录节目呢，差不多就得了，等跨年的时候咱们再好好喝个痛快，怎么样？”马天宇举双手赞成，王大陆执意不肯，一边咧嘴大笑一边嘭地开了瓶啤酒：“凯哥再喝一瓶我们就走，怎么样？”马天宇抢过酒瓶子就往自己杯里倒：“那我帮我哥喝点儿总行吧！”  
这人叫哥叫得无比顺溜，倒像他真有这么个弟弟一样，感觉有点儿怪怪的，说不出来。王凯想下次要问问靳东，自己叫他哥的时候他会不会也觉得别扭。  
闹到下半夜三点来钟，总算散了局。王凯回到房间草草冲个澡就睡下，半梦半醒间听到有人敲门，以为是自己做梦，翻了个身再睡，那敲门声反而更大了，咚咚咚地惹人心烦，连睡意也被敲得千疮百孔。他又困又气，带着三分醉意从床上跳起来大步走到门口，伸手握住门把刚要往下压，又觉得好像有点不太对——都快天亮了，谁会这时候来敲门呢？刹那间王凯心里冒出好几个剧组里听来的鬼故事，不是半夜敲门门外没人就是浴室莫名其妙滴答水，让人从脚心反上一阵冰凉，这才发现自己刚才下床没穿拖鞋。  
他大起胆子凑到猫眼上往外看，发现敲门的是马天宇，身上穿着吃宵夜时的卫衣和牛仔裤，但头发洗过了，半湿着搭在额头上，抬手敲门的时候还不停左右张望，怕被人看见似的。见迟迟没人来应门，马天宇掏出手机飞快摁了几下，然后王凯扔在床头的手机就嗡嗡响着亮起来，又暗下去，然后再次亮起来。  
不过王凯没开门也没看手机，他困得不行，无声地打个呵欠，径直折回床边拱进被子里睡了，就当自己什么都没看见，什么都不知道。等一觉黑甜睡到第二天中午，微信最上面的头像已经变成他的经纪人，十二道金牌催着他赶紧起床去梳化造型。王凯拥着被子懒洋洋坐起来，随手点开下方马天宇的对话框，只看到两条消息已撤回的系统提示，他撇撇嘴，这是怕留下把柄在别人手里？真够小心谨慎的。  
有了这个小插曲，三个兄弟在化妆间再碰头的时候气氛就有点微妙。马天宇到得最早，王凯和王大陆前后脚进来的时候他都捯饬得差不多了，正对着镜子拨弄刘海，配着身上的白衬衫黑仔裤，看上去比王大陆还要年轻几岁。王凯揣着明白装糊涂，坐下就说昨天喝断片了，什么都不记得，又问是谁把自己送回房间的。王大陆八成是真不知道，满脸迷惑地回想了好长时间，表示没看出凯哥昨天喝醉了啊，又一指马天宇：“他都喝得比你多好几杯欸！”马天宇又在眼下补了一层遮瑕，笑着把话题岔开：“我是山东人好不好，山东人哪有不能喝酒的？”王凯想起某个在家威士忌出门喝茅台的山东人，真心实意地点头附和：“那倒是。”马天宇看他一眼，低头笑笑。  
芒果台的这档综艺当年是国内收视率首屈一指的扛把子，虽然现在被各式各样的真人秀分去了不少热度，但提起来名头也还是响当当的。从下午三点多开录王凯就觉出马天宇不太对头，有点“跳”，特别抢镜，还在游戏环节主动提起自己的另外一部电视剧，他在里面也是男二，而且据说接下来也要在芒果台独家播出的。这就好比在宣传必胜客的时候服务员热情向你介绍了两分钟的德克士，台上一堆主持人和王凯王大陆都没想到还有这个操作，大家插科打诨好不容易才把这个环节糊弄过去了。过后换衣服的时候王大陆冒出句闽南语，声音不大，脸色跟口气也不太好，王凯没听明白，问他：“说什么呢？”  
“……没事。”王大陆看见马天宇也进来换衣服，不肯再往下讲，大声说，“说好了，凯哥你下次去台湾的时候要来找我玩喔！我收藏了好多手办，还有一比一真人大小的，超炫欸！”  
王凯很欣赏这种几乎不加掩饰的真性情，也明白只有像王大陆这样不红就要回家做阔少的人才有资本真性情。说来马天宇也不容易，出道十几年，一直半红不黑徘徊在二三线的交界，想红有错吗？这个圈里又有谁不想红呢？可惜他找错了人。王凯带点唏嘘地笑笑：“好，有机会我一定去，吃喝玩乐一条龙，都归你负责。”  
王大陆又开心起来，笑道：“没问题，带你去101的夜店，正妹超多的！”  
马天宇从化妆镜里看一眼他们这边的热闹，没说话。


End file.
